


Letters of Love (and every other emotion that comes with a relationship like this)

by Asdfghjklicia



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Love, Love Confessions, Romance, at least where I think it should end for them if I were to stop watching, but also I've only watched season one so I'll stop shortly after that ends, but still vaguely in canon with murder house so this won't end well, mainly angst past chapter two, no happy ending, unless I keep watching and they magically get a happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 19:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20662424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asdfghjklicia/pseuds/Asdfghjklicia
Summary: letters between Violet and Tate that don't reach each other.(In a world where, within canon, they wrote letters addressed to each other but only as a means to address their own emotions)(mentions of what Tate did to Vivien and how Tate and Violet met, but the trigger words are never explicitly said)





	Letters of Love (and every other emotion that comes with a relationship like this)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this from the perspective of a romantic that's only listened to Alessia Cara's River of Tears since she woke up, who finished Murder House at 4am last night. Un-betaed, and absolutely poorly written and short since it's just an idea I want to flesh out. 
> 
> Also, despite having watched, hell, started the series less than 24 hours ago, my memory of the timeline isn't the greatest. I blame myself for watching twelve episodes in the span of like nine hours.

Who are you?

The first time you appeared- in my bathroom of all places- I was terrified, I won't lie. I thought you were one of my dad's patients for a second, which would probably excuse what you told me. Jesus, dude, usually people are scared of that kind of thing, not encouraging.

Then I found out you were actually one of his patients... but you kept appearing off-hours, and randomly throughout the house.

The worst thing is that honestly, I didn't mind that much.

After what you, it?, did to Leah, I was scared out of my mind. You know I saw whatever that was that was clawing at her face, but I don't dare ask about it. Honestly, I'm not sure I want to know.

It was what happened last night that threw me off. 

Firstly, you were in my house again. Secondly, you had me lead people down to the basement _again. _But I've been thinking. I was scared when you pulled me into the closet, but the second I knew it was you I enlisted your help. Even now I don't really know why, but I've come to realize that the second I saw you, I became a little less scared. 

Is that crazy of me? We were in the middle of a home invasion, you were in my house again out of _nowhere, _but I wasn't scared. 

Not of you. 

And then, just like last time, you helped. First with Leah and now with those fucked-up reenactors, and you kept us safe. 

<strike>Again, with the basement.</strike>

I don't know. I should probably find it scarier that you always end up in my house. I should probably be scared of what you've done, even if it's for us. 

But I'm not.

<strike>You'll never see this anyway. </strike>

* * *

_The letter gets folded once, twice, three times. It's pushed between two pages of a Poe book until instinctually, she removes it in the middle of the night. It's read once more, and then shoved firmly under the mattress. She tries to forget it's there. _

_Her dream doesn't let her._


End file.
